Time after Time again
by Harry-Plum-Buffy-Fanatic
Summary: Feels like a portkey, acts like a portkey must be a portkey. Harry and the gang go back to the beginning. REVIEW PLEASE, MY FIRST FIC Not mine
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters but Eliza belong to J.K Rowling.

Summary: After the sorting in Book five Eliza Potter ( Harry's twin sister) toasted to her friends and family. When the potter twins, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Neville ( friend of Eliza) picked up their goblets and clinked them together they were sent back in time.

A.N. Luna for this story was resorted after Fifth into Gryffindor because she had changed so mush she no longer was a Ravenclaw. But a Gryffindor

" Every year we as a team have faced unspeakable odds. This year will probably be no different. At one point or another we have all taken our closeness forgranted. But we always seem to come out on top. Together" Eliza said raising her goblet and after the small group at the far end of the Gryffindor table raised theirs, they had the weirdiest feelings. The Potter twins remembered this feeling very well. Having only experienced it three months prior. Grabbing onto each other and their friends they prayed to any one listening that none of them would die.

When the feeling ended it was replaced with that of falling. Then they realized why. They were, well come to think of it, falling. Looking over at a younger looking Hogwarts they passed by the astronomy tower. letting go of each others hand the group rolled themselves into tight balls and fell. When they landed they rolled down the hill that lead to Hagrids hut. When they finally stopped they were in a pile at the bottom of Hagrids stairs. Eliza having been one of the first to fall ended at the bottom. Hitting her head hard against the steps she began to see birdies. Shaking off her stunned expression Eliza got up and started to help the others up and towards the castle that they all called home during the last five years.

Getting into the castle was easier then even Hermoine expected. Winding their way down corridors and through passage ways the group soon found the Headmasters office.

" Does any one know the password?" Ginny asked the group behind her.

" Right, considering that we have been here just as long as you have Gin. Of course we do!" Harry laughed.

" No need to get grumpy" Ginny stated sticking her tongue out

" Very mature Gin" Ron said ducking a blow at is head from his little sister.

" children." Hermoine said with an air of impatience

" Yes" the other five coursed out to their bookish friend.

" If you are done bickering and snickering..."

" Hey she is a poet and didn't even know it." Eliza said teasing Hermoine

" Anywasy as I was saying. If you are done then you would have noticed professor Dumbledore is standing on the steps to his office and staring at us like we are crazy" Hermoine told the group glaring at Eliza.

" oh soooorrrrryyyyyyy" The group said smiling sheepishly at both Hermoine and the professor.

After Dumbledore lead them into his office he asked who they were and were they came from. They looked at each other and smiled. Looking back at the Headmaster Harry spoke up.

" We would tell you. but then we would have to tell you." After he said that the rest of his group broke out laughing.

After Dumbledore realized that the young man, who looked oddly like Hogwarts very own James Potter, was only joking he to laughed. Looking at the group he saw that they were all very close. They had moved the group of chairs closer. There however was not enough room in his office so not every one had a chair. One girl who also looked like James was standing behind every one half in the dark half in the light. She laughed with every one else but other then that she was quite. She had made sure the others were safe he had watched her from his window. He watched them as they engaged in childish antics that would make James and his friend laugh. He watched as they communicated with their eyes. He watched as something came flying at his head.

" So what do we do now?" Eliza asked the group

" I say we dance" Ginny said grabbing Luna

" Before either of you scare the poor Headmaster any more I believe we need food" Eliza said walking up and pushing the group out the door

" Hey we can dance" Ginny and Luna pouted

" Awe Muffin your poooouting" Eliza cooed before running off.

' 'Lizaaaaaaa" Ginny whined in a childish way giving chase.

" Don't mind them they are slitly childish at times. However it is times of war and children growing up to fast in everythng will only lead to total lose of innocence in this world." Hermoine somberly told the Headmaster.

" Yes that..."

" Harry help get Gin and Luna off of us"

" No way Eliza you got yourself into that mess you get yourself out." the boy that Dumbledore now new as Harry told the girl, who seemed to be related to him.

" What kind of twin brother are you. You are suppose to help me not laugh. Ronald quit tickling me" Eliza gasped out, as the redhead boy now identified as Ronald, continued to tickle her.

" Children" the bossy, bushy haired Hermoine called to the group

" Yes mother?" The group sung out.

" Ronald that would be so wrong I am your girlfriend." Hermoine sniffed indigiantly

" Sorry 'Mione" Ron said walking up to his girlfriend

" Rona and 'Mione sitting in a tree" The rest of the group coursed

" Children" Ron and 'Mione called at once

" Yes parents?" The group called back

" Please let us go into the Great Hall the students will be arriving soon. I assume you all have houses."

" Hold on how on earth do you know that we aren't from this time?" 'Liza asked

" Your clothes" the Headmaster answered.

" Oh I knew that. I was just seeing if you knew." Eliza answered

" Come on lets just sit down before the Headmaster gets upset" Harry said pulling his sister with him.

When the students from Hogwarts 1979 walked in it was to see a group of students sitting at the end of the table closest to the doors. When the students walked in the ones at the table turned at stared each person in the eyes before seeming to search through the crowd again for certain people. Once they seemed to have found the people they were looking for they turned back to each other. They started to talk among themselves and in low whispers. They were sitting close together that their shoulders were all touching but none of the six wanted to move. If someone looked close enough they would see a great likeness in all but one of the group to others Hogwarts students of that time. They sat in a tight group and laughed at the antics of the Marauders a little further down the table.

After the nose in the Great Hall quited down. A loud explosion could be heard at the Slytherin table. When Harry and his group looked over they saw that the Slytherins were turning into different animals and their robes were a bright neon pink. The last time the newcomers saw that color of pink was on Tonks some two years ago. However with war there are casualties, thankfully Tonks and Lupin weren't some of them. However , Oliver Wood, Ernie Macmillian, and Cho Chang gave their lives for this small group. They had reinstated Dumledore's Army and the DA had defended first Diagon Ally, followed closely by Hogmeade. Then the biggest and final Battle of the Second War. The Battle of Hogwarts. It was dubbed that after the Heirs of Gryffindor, had used the magic of Hogwarts to their liking and had forced a lot of Death Nibblers of their land. However Harry and Eliza along with their friends would not allow Tom Slytherin's heir to leave. That was the battle that had finally seen the down fall of the dark wizard known as Lord Voldermort.

Flash Back

Seven soldiers of the teen army moved towards their advisary. All with the same thoughts in mind. '_This is what our parents have worked so hard ro acheive. So many have died because no one could stop this monster. That isn't the case now. We will win this battle and give dribute to the fallen. We will face Voldermort one last time. And if one of us doesn't make it then it is better then his continous reign of terror that he has brought on to this world.'_ The one time students of Hogwarts looked at each other and new that their group members would make it.

Eliza turned to the group. She spoke " This has got to be one of the touhest things that we as a group have every had to face. So many have already died in this war. We will fight for the Longbottoms, the Grangers, the Potters, Sirius, and everyone else that Voldermort has taken from us. We will face him and we will win" with that she stuck out her hand and the group added theirs. When all had their hands in Eliza created a ball of magic and passed it around the group. This magic would test the purness of ones heart. if you planned of turning then it would burn your hand and you would not be able to fight. You would be thrown from the group. Everyone in this small contiguancy held the ball of pure light magic in their hands with out being burnt.

They continued on. They fought. The Potter twins against Voldermort. Neville against Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna agianst Rudolphus Lestrange, Hermoine against Malfoy Junior, Ron against Malfoy Senior, and Ginny against Snape. At first it seemed that the entrail eaters were winning. However the army of seven had not spent the last year training with every Auror and battle scared veteran from the first war for nothing. They had spent hours in the Potter Library at the Potter Mansion reading about old spells. Ones that had been forgotten as people used simple spells and forgot about the old. They had pushed themselves and the DA which turned into an atual army. Now it was their time to use the new knowledge against the most hated wizard in the world.

End Flash Back

By the time the group came back to the present the Marauders had moved down the table and sat right beside them. James was sitting beside Eliza and Sirius was across hte table by Harry. The twins looked at the two young boys and then at each other and silently rejoiced at the fact that they could now ger to better now their god father and the father that had given his life to protect them. Ron had seen Peter and was currently trying to pull his wand out of his pocketwell Hermoine tried to pry his hand far away from the wand.

" So how come none o you are in school robes?" Remus asked

" We aren't? Huh what do you know. Harry love want to rectify that situation along with the help of Eliza." Ginny asked her boyfriend. Waving their hands towards the group robes fitted their way around the group. On each of their robes to the rest of the school it appeared to be Hogwarts crest. However to their group it was the crest of their familys. Ron and Ginny had the Weasley crest which consisted of: A set of doors, with a lion and a dear on either side. a crown surmounted the doors with heart resting against the doors. Neville had the Longbottom crest which consisted of: A Lion standing on it hind legs with a crown upon it's head and a sword in one paw with a wand in the other. Luna with the Lovegood crest proudly shown on her chest was made up of: A throne with a raven on its seat with a sword on the ground in front and a wand in the ravens talons. Eliza, Harry and Hermoine (honourary Potter) were the Gryffindor/Potter crest made up of: Hogwarts with an anciant Gryffin blocking its door, a Phoenix in the air and a lion laying on the ground infront on the steps the Gryffin was on. The sword of Gryffindor lay in front of the Gryffin, with a dagger in the mouth of the lion and a wand in the talons of the Phoenix.

When each person looked at their robes they were satisfied. Ron once again attempted to curse young Peter but Hermoine had taken his wand and now held both his and hers out to Harry to hold onto. Harry took them with an amused smile. Dumbledore stood to begin his speech. As you can tell we have yet to find you a suitale Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As such two new comers who are sitting at the Gryffindor table will be taking over the class until further notice. They have the right to take points and detentions as well as give points. Please welcome Professors Potter and Potter. They are twin brother and sister. They will be taking private lessons through out the year to complete their seventh year." Dumbledore spoke motioning towards the Potter twins who stode and did a mock bow to the Slytherins who were glaring at them.

" You mean to tell us that you have kids who haven't even finished their schooling teaching us?" Lucius Malfoy yelled in rage from the Slytherin table

" I assure you Mr. Malfoy that my sister and I are quite capable of teaching you DADA as my sister and myself along with our friends have fought Against Tom Riddle more then once." Harry grinned at the future DE

" I do not care who you have fought against. Unless you have fought against the Dark Lord." Malfoy sneered

" Who the fucking hell do you think my brother is taking about. Idiot." the last part mumbled under her breath Eliza glared at him

" Yes. Yes quite enlightening this significe the end of our great meal. Prefects will show the first years to their Dormitories." With that James and Remus said good bye to their friends. Sirius and Peter, whom seemed to pick up on Ron's hate stayed close to Sirius, lead the new group to the Gryffindor comman room. When they got their Sirius gave hte password, having gotten it from James earlier. When they got in they began to lead the group towards the seventh year boys dorm. However when the group got to the steps the new comers went down. Sirius was about to tell them that no one could go down their it was blocked off, the group grabbed Sirius and told Peter to follow and they walked right down and came to another door.

" Eternal Battle" Hermoine gave the password to the portrait of a House Elf, Goblin, Witch, Wizard and Centaur ( Fountai in MoM). When the potrait opened it was into a room with three couches, two big armchairs and one winged chair. Walking over to a small kitchenette Eliza opened a fridge and grabbed three pepsi's and and six butterbeers. Walking over to the group Eliza handed out the drinks. After taking a set and curling up in one of the big chairs the twins stared into each others eyes, telepathically sharing a private conversation. Sirius looked at the two new professors' and sensing an unexplainable urge to take the sorrow out of their eyes any way he could. He turned his head and saw that the red head man, Ron, was glaring at Wormtail.

" So where you all from?" Sirius asked into the deadly quiet room

" Around" came the reply from the boy who looked like Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett.

" Obliviosly but where exactly?" Sirius said a smirk on his face

" Don't mind Neville, He has been much more derisive since he got revenge for his parents murder's. We are all born and raised in Britain. We all went to the same muggle school and were taught magic by our parents. Eliza, Neville and myself were taught by the others parents." Harry answered smirking first at his friend and then at his godfather.

" Well the bint.. ow Luna love that hurt." Neville pouted at his girlfriend.

" Are you all dating some one in your group?" Peter asked in a quiet voice

" Every one but me Peter. My fiance was killed in our last battle against Tom's death eaters. He was also Ron and Ginny's older brother. amazing that out of seven kids and two parents my fiance was the only killed from that family." Eliza spoke in a whisper, however every one listened.

" I don't see a ring though" Sirius said

" It was buried with him right before we left." Eliza spoke

" Where you there? I m...mean di..did you se...see him...die? Peter stutterd out

" Yes I held him and he asked me to watch out for my friends and his siblings so that is what I am going to do." Eliza answered Peter truthfully " Ron quite glaring at Peter so far he has done nothing wrong."

Sirius thought that that was a funny way of putting that. however there was alot that Sirius didn't undestand about the new group. Like why they had their own rooms and at somewhere where no one could go unless invited in by them apparently. Eliza's ears seem to have perked up at something that only she could tell. Walking over to the portrait hols she opened it and called up to James and Remus to come down. However there seemed to have been a commotion up top because Eliza motioned the others to stay as she walked out and the portrait swung closed. Sirius stared around the room when he saw a unmoving portriat above the fire place of the group around the Gryffindor fire place. Harry and Eliza on either side of the fire place. Everyone else had their backs to the fire and were leaning on their hands with their legs out in front. Execpt for a red haired man that had one leg bent and was leaning against it, sitting in fornt of Eliza. Ginny sat the same way infront of Harry. A picture seemed to be laying on the floor infront of the group. You however couldn't make out the people in the photo. On the other walls there were weapns of every age and kind hanging on the walls. The small kitchen had a fridge, which Sirius had found out about from Lily, witha stove cupboards and a sink. Dishes were drying in the dishdry. Looking at the number of doors he saw that there were six doors. All had the doors open.

Harry sensed were his thoughts were going. " Incase you and your friends ever decide to crash here with us. Dumbledore has already said it was okay. Of course James and Miss. Evans have theri own dorms as Head's but incase they want to stay with other people."

By the time Harry explained that Eliza was back along with James, Remus and Lily. Lily and James were both scowling well Eliza and Remus had knowing smirks upon their faces. Eliza gave up her seat for Lily and waved her hand and a comfortable office chair appeared and she sat.

" You can do wandless magic?" Lily gasped, the Marauders looke on in intrest.

" Yes. Our mentor taught us how. We can all do it to some degree however Harry and myself are the most powerful in that area. As our parents were." Eliza said taking a drink of her pop that seeming to make her remember something got up and went to the kitchenette. " What would you all like to drink?"

" Fire Whiskey."

" Butterbeer

" Ice Tea"

" One butterbeer and ice tea coming up. Sorry James something else." Eliza called out to her future father

" Fine, a butterbeer." James said pouting at his new teacher.

After everyone was settled in with something to drink Eliza sat on the floor and started to meditate. Harry and the others soon joined her. Soon the Marauders and Lily looked on in awe as the new comers expelled excess magic that seemed to lighten up the room. James looked at Lily and Lily looked at James. Thinking the same thign that the other had changed a lot from the past year. Their attention however was diverted when yelling came from the comman room above. Eliza surprised the group by grabbing Harry's hadn and fir apparating into the coming room and breaking up the fight between two fifth year boys. The others came running up the stairs just in time to see Harry and Eliza put up sheilds around each boy.

" Perhaps you are in the wrong house. Maybe you should goand ask for a resorting because you are acting like a bunch of fucking Slytherins. I have been here one day and already I know which makes each house unique. Ravenclaws are mostly closed off and brainaics, Hufflepuffs are hard works and very loyal, Slytherins are cunning and cruel even to their own house. Gryffindors they are brave, loyal, smart, bold, daring, and sometimes even cunning when they have to be. I saw you two at the feast you are friends. Friends do not turn on each other no matter what. They may doubt each other every once and awhile but they never try to hurt each other. Sleep on it. Next time I take points an dgive detentions. Good night." With that Harry turned grabbed everyone again and headed back down stairs. When he and Eliza were about to enter their rooms they removed the sheilds.

" That was bloody amazing" James stated once the portrait was once again closed.

" Thank you James. Are you staying here tonight or going back to your different dorms?" Harry asked

" It is the first night back and there are only three beds in our dorm now. And we always spend at least the first and last night of each year in the same dorm. So we will stay here. Lily?" Remus asked the red head

" If they do not mind I will stay to" Lily said

" Of course. It is time we got to bed. Classes in the morning and all. Lily you will sleep in here and You four will sleep in here." Hermoine pointed out the different rooms.

" Don't let the bed bugs bite." Luna called out smiling serenly at the Marauders and Lily

Hermoine rolled her eyes. Luna had changed over the past few years when her father died so did her oddities. She had only been like that according to her to get her fathers attention. When the rest of the time travelers went to go to bed they hugged each other and said good night. Eliza stood up and went to the window. staring out into the darkness. Eliza looked up and found Sirius, the dog star. Sighing she ran her eyes over the rest of the sky. Looking at the grounds she thought back to when Charlie was still alive.

Flash Back

They held each others hand. They knew it may be the last time they ever saw each other. The final battle was soon to begin. He stopped and pulled her close. Tilting her head he kissed her. It was soft and reassuring. She layed her head on his chest after. Crying for the first time since Sirius and Dumbledore died. They had both left and now she had to leave the only person still there for her outside of her close group of friends and her brother. He held her tight never wanting to let go. Lighting streaked across the sky. How ironic her brothers life began with lighting and Voldermorts would end with it. It was the day it all started to. Halloween exactly twenty two years since it began it would end. The darkness of the previous night the eve of Halloween gave way to the light. A qoute seemed to works it way to the surface of his memory, something that he had once read from one of her many books that were spread around their room.

" Night falls on the eve of battle: another point of no return. As darkness crumbles away into daylight, here is the calm before the storm, a time of hope and fear and of last minute memories." Charlie whispered into the early morning. Words that carried to those waiting for battle and certain death.

A beautiful site to behold as a phoenix that had not been seen for five months came bursting into a ball of flames. Fawkes was back for the final battle. He swooped around Hogwarts as the couple looked at eachother. A resigned look lingered between them as the cry for battle began. She tore off across to the front doors where the others waited. Turning back once she met his eyes. Turning away at the same time he tore of towards the dragons that along with brooms would be used as aerial support. He climbed upon Norbert, and paced back and forth infront of the other dragon riders and the students and other wizards on brooms. He gave a speech to highten their spririts and looked once more at his love before taking off. The battle wore on. Night fell and so did soldiers from both sides. medi-witches were kept busy. the group battled it way. A dragon fell out of the air. They all recognized it. It was Norbert. The rider fell moments later. She walked over to him and crouched. He was barely alive, he whispered words of love and praise. He pulled her down and kissed her one last time. Told her to take care of his sibling and their friends. He died in the arms of his love. She howled out her rage. Standing she walked on her family trailing behind her.

End Flash back

Wipping the tears off she turned away and walked into her room. She grabbed a book and sat infront of her fire and read. Harry walked in three hours later to see her curled up in a chair asleep. Pulling a blanket of the bed he lay it over her. Brushing her hair out of her face he gave his sister a kiss of the forhead and closed the door when he went back to bed. Walking into his room he saw his fiancee asleep in their bed. stripping down to his boxers Harry climbed into bed and pulled Ginny to him. He slowly difted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they all woke up the next morning it was to the smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns, french toast and waffles. All sitting on the table. Eliza was sitting at one head of the table. Harry walked to the other head and sat. Ginny sat to his right with Ron to his left. Hermoine beside Ron with James, Lily and Peter next. On the other side of the table was Sirius, Luna, Neville, and Remus sitting beside Ginny. After breakfast the new comers sent the others on their way to get ready for class. The group then began their morning exercises. When Magonagall walked in she saw everyone but the new professors meditating, the professors were sparring. Clearing her throat to get everyones attention. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the professor.

" You were not at breakfast and so I have come to deliver your schedules. You two have Defense Against the Dark Arts seventh year Newts first thing. Good luck." With that Magonagall walked swiftly out. packing their begs and heading to class the group walked quickly and in comfortable silence. When they got to their class room it was to see everyone already awaiting their arrival.

" Well finally." a voice sneered from the back of the crowd.

" Five points Mr. Malfoy." Harry stated in a clear voice.

Ushering everyone into the room they closed and locked the door. Walking to the front of the class they turned. Harry surveyed the number of students a good thirty some. Eliza simply sat on what was later identified as a dueling stage. Harry then turned and jumped onto the stage.

" Alright listen up because I am only going to say this once. You use any degrading terms in this room such as mudblood. five points will be taken off. Double for each repeated offence. I will not go into detail about what we are going to do only that we will be learning about curses so far and how they can be used in battle. I will tell you now I do not care what side of this war you chose, I will tell you that if you come after me and mine you will not survive the experiance." Harry said staring at each student in turn.

" Any questions?" Eliza asked the class in a low voice " Mr. Longbottom?"

" How did you get those scars, his on his forehead and yours on your left cheek?" Frank asked

" We will tell you when we study the unforgivables wich will be in a couple of minutes. Can any body tell us one of the unforgivables?" Eliza asked the class " Mr. Black"

" The Imperio Curse." Sirius said in a whisper

" Yes. The Imperio is painless. When under it you fell nothing but bliss and ignorance. You could be ordered to kill your best friend adn if you didn't have a powerful will you would. However you can fight it unlike the other two. Next? Miss. Prewett"

" The Cruciatus Curse." Nevilles mom spoke of the same curse that would one day drive her insane. Looking at Neville, Harry saw a pale faced fourth year who watched as Mad-Eye preformed it on a spider.

" Yes." Harry spoke " The pain curse. Imagine the worst pain you can, multiply it by the highest number that comes to mind and put it in a test tube. That is as close as you can come to knowing what is feels like without really knowing by experiance." He looked around nad even most Slytherins except for Malfoy and Bellatrix were pale face and shaken. " Next? Mr. West" Harry said reffering to Ron

" The Killing Curse" Ron spoke looking right into Harry's eyes

" Yes. The Killing Curse is the fastest and most terrible way to die. There is no pain, no burning sensation just blackness. There is no way to block it except for an ancient way. The same way that me and my sister survived." Harry whispered but his voice carried in the silent room.

" How?" Lily asked tears running down her face a slit tremor to her voice.

Harry explained what happened that night. How Voldermort came and killed their parents. How Eliza was in the arms of their dad when he died, how Eliza weakened him when he tried to kill her. He told the class of Voldermort coming up the stairs and killing his mom when she woouldn't move aside. Harry told of Voldermort turning his wand on Harry and beign weakened to the point were he fled. When Harry was done explaining the bell rang startling the class. Most females had tears running down their face for what they had to indure in a short amount of time.

" How did you survive?" Rudolphus Lestrange asked from his seat, none of the class had moved.

" By a parents love. Eliza was protected by her fathers love and Harry by his mothers. Love is the greatest ancient power." Lily spoke from her seat at the front of the room

" Yes Lily. Our parents love is the greatest power we own." Harry spoke well Eliza turned the lights back up opened the curtains and unlocked the door.

" Alright kitties time to go. Shoo out out." Eliza called from the back of the room a smirk playing on her lips.

For the rest of the day the twins taught DADA. By the end of the day they were to tired to carry on. Walking doen to their rooms they collapsed ontop of each other just inside the portrait hole. When the others got back with the Maruaders and Lily they say the twins laying on the floor.

" Doggy Pile!" Sirius yelled jumping on the two. James, Remus, Ron, and Neville followed him down. The girls then piled on top of the boys. Everyone laughed when a pup came running out from Eliza's bedroom and jumped onto Lily who was on the top. Peter was laughing at the group.

" Come here Mystic" Eliza called to her small black pomeranian

" You have a dog here." Lily gasped " I thought you weren't allowed?"

" Well I just bought it so that is that. We aslo have two owls, one toad, and two cats." Eliza told the Marauders. With that all the animals came out except for Trevor, Nevilles toad, who was in an aquariam in the sitting room. Eliza stood walked towards the small kitchen and pulled out food for all the animals. She also began to pull out pots and pans. The other females began to rise and help. Lily even stood and began to chop up vegetables.

" Aren't we eating in the Great Hall?" James asked

" If you and your friends wish to but we will be eating in our rooms. We don't like all the stares." Harry said watching the women joke and swap stories

" Guys?" James asked after the boys nodded their consent James spoke " We'll stay Evans will stay to right Evans?"

" What Potter?" Lily asked

" You'll stay and eat with us." James stated instead of asked

" Fine if I have too." Lily answered James

After the food was made they sat down in the same order as the previous day. When they were about half way throught their meal Dumbledore walked in and grinned at the site in fornt of him. Coughing to get their attention the table ful of people turned. When they saw who it was they were surprised to see the headmaster.

" So this is where ten of my students and two of my teachers went to. There were rumors that you had all gone into the Forbidden Forest. Of course I knew that not to be true."

" Yeah that handy map on your desk does wonders hey professor." Ron said with a small smile on his face

" ..."

"Don't worry professor your students are whole. We aren't going to do anything to them."

" Yes, though you never know about what they would do to one and another escpecially Lily and James. They seem to have an unique animostity. Reminds me of Eliza and Charlie when they first met. Always at each..."

" Okay thank you Luna for that enlightening talk." Harry spoke " I have no wishes to know about my sister and what she did."

" Oh Harry she told us girls everything, like the one time.." Ginny was cut off when Harry clamped his hand around her mouth to shut her up.

" Now Harry that isn't very nice. You shouldn't.. Oh that probably hurt." Hermoine laughed as Ginny bit Harry's hand. Eliza expanded the table and Dumbledore took a seat on her left side well the right was left open.

" So professor been to the muggle world likely?" Eliza asked

" Oh yes I came across this muggle band named ' Hey City Rollers' (sp) they were quite intresting." Dumbledore answered

" Really I listen to other things." with a wave of her wand music began to play.

After eating and dishes they moved into the living room. Dumbledore summoned another chair and they all talked.Eliza had gottne quite bored of sitting around. She stood and began to dance to the beat of the music with Harry. The others soon joined them on the dance floor. By the time the feast was done in the Great Hall Dumbledore and laughed so hard. The Marauders asked Dumbledore if they could move in to the new comers rooms. Dumbledore asked Harry and Eliza along with their friends if that was okay. They agreed and the Marauders ( even James') and Lily's thing appeared in their rooms. They were so exicted that they hugged everyone and thanked them. When they went to bed that night Lily thoughts strayed to James.

He had changed a lot over the summer. She read in the Prophet that his father had been killed by deatheaters and his mother had been taken by them. As of know they still hadn't found her and by the sounds of things they probably wouldn't. She had seen a underlaying saddness like that that was in the two new professors. She felt an urge to make the saddness in all their eyes go away. She decided that if James was to ask her out she would say yes.

Eliza stood in the door way to her mothers bedroom and looked at her mom. In just three years she would give her life for her son and James' for his daughter. She hoped they would get together soon and have time to be a normal couple. When night turned to day she walked into the kitchenette and prepared a meal, then started to work on her exercise. When everyone else was awake they sat at the table and began to eat and talk.

When they were done Harry, Ron, and Neville did the dishes and they all left for classes. The Marauders headed towards potions with Lily.

" so what do you think about the new professors?" Remus asked

" They are defintly differenet. I woke to go the bathroom last night and they were sitting in on the floor in the halls just talking." Peter told his friends

" I think Ron hates you Wormtail." James told his friend

" That is avote of confidence eh Prongs." Sirius said

" That's right Padfoot. What do you say Mooney, I give confidence to my friends and take none for myself?" James asked his friend

" Sure Prongs sure." Remus answered his friend

" What is with the weird nicknames?" Lily asked

" Umm... our favorite animals Wormtail's is a rat, mine a stag and Sirius' is a dog." James answered to quickly for it to not be suspicious

" And Remus. Nice try James but not good enough." Lily told him

" You just called Prongs James. She just called you James." Sirius jumped up and down

" You.. you just called me wow. Hey Lil's go out with me?" James asked prepared to be turned down

" Sure next Hogmeade weakend." Lily answered walking ahead of the Marauders.

" What"

"..."

" Wow"

"..umm"

When their class mates saw the four boys they were amazed for the first time since they could remember the four of them were silent. Lily went on to Potions and sat with Alice. Alice had been dating Frank Longbottom for about a year so far. Lily knew that Frank was going to propose to Alice soon. He ahd gotten Lily's advice on the ring over summer holidays. When Lily had seen one that she thought Alice would like se had sent the picture to Frank. On the train ride Frank showed the ring to Lily. At that moment Lily knew that Frank would be perfect for Alice.

" I just said yes to James Potter Alice. Do you think I'm crazy?" Lily asked

" You did what. Of course your not crazy Lily. I could tell that you have liked James for a while even last year. You just denied it. You will be so good together." Alice squealed in excitement for her friend.

" Thanks Alice." Lily said a smile on her face.

The bell rang and the Marauders were still not in the room. Professor Slughorn began talking when the door opened and Remus walked in closly followed by his friends. He motioned for his friends to take a seat and he walked to the front of the room. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the professor. Eliza and Harry had seen that they weren't class (MM) and had gone to ask what the problem was. Sirius told them what Lily had said the new professors had laughed and given Remus a note excusing their absenence. When Remus took his seat James and Sirius were staring at Lily as if they could tell if she was under a spell of some sort. Remus hit them upside the head and they began their potion. They were to start in the Polyjuice potion. Hermoine, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny (last two said they were in seventh) where doing it well keeping up a steady stream of talking. Hermone seemed to be doing most of the work and Ron was passing her all the ingrediants nad keeping an eye on the others to make sure they didn't mess up.

After class was done they headed to charms. The new comers walked into the the room and took seats closer to the teacher because Hermoine liked to hear and see all of what the professor did. She took notes and helped her friends. They all knew that that night was the full moon which would mean Remus and his friends would be going for a stroll. The Marauders mean while were planning the next prank.

" It should be on the new guys. They seem like the kind that can laugh at themselves. Or maybe Snivellious." Sirius told the group in a low whisper.

" I say on the teachers. Mainly Dumbledore."James said

" I like that we could make it so everytime he talks it is backwords or scrambled." Peter said

" Good idea Peter."Remus said and started to write down all the spell work involved. However to the rets of the school it looked liek charms notes.

When the prank was all planned out the Marauders high fived and did the practical charms work/. the Marauders newbies and Lily were some of the few who had been able to make the spell actually work.

" Remember Seamus' first try in charms in first year Ron. Made the feather blow up and ash got on Harry." Hermoine laughed at the memory

" Yeah that was the same day we fought with the mountain troll and you got in trouble. By the way 'Moine ever tell you how sorry I was about that. We were your friends. If we weren't we wouldn't have run to your rescue. Eliza was funny. she had taken her school robe off when we took off running to get to you. she lent up tripping rolling jumping up and turning a corner and loosing her traction. Harry just stopped looked at her rolled his eyes and continued on." Ron said doubling over in laughter.

The students that were walking by passed and looked at the red head man crouched on the floor,with his friends leaning against walls. When they finally got to Transfiguration the bell was about to ring. Walking into class they took the seats that were at the front once again. After McGonagall got them on their way she walked along the rows. When she got to Hermoine she saw Hermoin, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny the later three a table behind changing the table into a dog and back no problem. When the class was done she gave homework and let the class go. When the students got to the Great Hall it was to see that Harry and Eliza had the Great Hall tables off to the sides and had their sixth year classes duelling.

" Sir it's lunch can't we stop?" a sixth year asked

" Yeah Gilderoy needs to do his makeup." A sixth year Slytherin sneered at the Hufflepuff prettyboy.

" Five points, Mcnair." Harry snapped.

" Get out of here. When I mean that. I mean go change." Eliza spoke

After the class was gone from the Great Hall the professors moved the tables back with a wave of their hands. Sitting at their assigned seats at the Head table they quickly ate then left the Great Hall. Meanwhile inside the Hall the teachers started to dance. Sprout and Flitwik were doing the swing dance. Well the main focus was on professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall were doing the Tango up and down the aisles betweent the house tables. The Marauders were laughing. However no one was the laughing more then the two professors out side the Great Hall doors.

That night the Marauders went to sneak out only to find that there was a rather large group of people out side their room. Mooney had been gone since right after supper. Harry and Eliza wouldn't let him go without food. They had said that he had time for a quick meal.

" Lets go. Everyone hold onto me and I can get us to the Shriecking Shack quickly." Eliza said an impish smile in her face.

" How...?" Sirius asked

" Later. Come on Mooney's about to change." Harry said

After everyone grabbed a hold of Eliza she Fire Apparated them to just outside the door to Mooney's room. After everyone changed into their animal form they entered the room to see Mooney curled up. Padfoot walked over to Mooney and nudged him. Mooney looked at his friend and procured a howl. Ginny was in her fox form was running around Prongs feet, and Ron was chasing Wormtial. Wormtail scurried under the bed that Mooney was laying on. Prongs reared up and crashed down shaking the house. Harry in his Gryffin form so as that no one noticed his stag form flapped his wings and a ball appeared in the air. Ginny quit running and leaped for the ball. Half way through the air she changed back. Mooney jumped for her. Eliza in Phoenix form swooped down and snatched Ginny out of the air. Siiting her on the rafters Eliza changed back and sat with her.

" Well that was intresting." Ginny stated

" You okay Ginny. Mooney almost, hang on. Bad Mooney." Eliza said swatting at Mooney with a fly swatter as he jumped at them " Bite you clean in half. If somehting happened Harry wouldn't care who Mooney was he would have killed him."

" I know, just glad you were there to save my neck." Ginny smirked at Eliza.

Ginny turned back to Cannon and jumped of the rafter. Eliza followed suit and flew. Swooping down landing on Prongslette's back. Prongs came over an sniffed Cannon who had curled up around Prongslette paws. Padfoot jumped up and put his front paws on Prongslette back and sniffed both of the twins. Padfoot barked and jumped on to Prongs. As the night wore on the animals fell asleep until Phoenix Child was the only one sitting on the window ledge. When moring came on Mooney changed back into Remus and dressed and woke the others. He looked around at the floor and saw that it's surface was full of kids and one professor.

" Morning Mooney." A voice said form above

Remus looked up and saw Eliza laying on one of the rafters with a pillow under her head. " Morning Eliza." Remus said with a small smile.


End file.
